Fox Illusionist of Yulan Plane
by NovaNamikaze
Summary: Minato's Hiraishin accidently got mixed together with Kamui wich teleported him self and both Kakashi and his new born child Naruto. They land on the Yulan plane. Pretty strong cute fluffy Naruto. Maybe some Yaoi. Rating may go up in the future.


**Fox illusionist of Yulan Plane**

 **Rewrite Chapter 1**

 **I have changed it to mostly 3rd person pov since it's easier to change to someone else when in third person pov you still hear there thought like in the first person perspective but yeah you see.**

 **Naruto will be powerful but not Linley Powerfull.**

 **An OC warrior clan fully made for Naruto. Dimension traveling.**

Middle in the night in a Dimension where almost everything is possible with chakra. In a dimly lighted cave a newly married couple husband, wife and a couple nurses and the midwife who's there of course for the newlywed woman who's pregnant and is giving birth at this moment.

''Minato I am going to kill you if this happens again, even if this is a dream of mine to have a big family I didn't know it would hurt this much.'' A beautiful red-haired woman roared to a blond haired male. ''And if I find a way with seals to get you pregnant I would do it without a blink of an eye.'' While tightening her hand on Minato's hand, almost crushing the poor man's hand.

Minato smiled sheepishly''Kushina could you please lessen your grip around my hand I may still need it for sealing the Kyuubi into our baby to lessen the burden on your body, while also making him or her a jinchuriki without the village knowing.'' Doing handseals with the hand that isn't getting crushed for the transfer seal from Kushina to the baby the whole process for the sealing took about 3 minutes.

It took another 20 minute's for the baby to be born who's gender is currently unknown, since just when the midwife was going to announce the baby's gender a great explosion could be heard outside the cave and the sound of fighting, for 4 seconds before everything became silent. Before a masked man appeared from a swirling vortex behind the midwife killing her by snapping her neck and taking the baby from her dead body. ''Yondaime give me the Jinchuriki or I'll kill the baby your choice.'' the masked man said with a cold edge (which is funny when you think about it I accidentally write it so he does not know that the new Jinchuriki is in his hands)

''Calm down let's talk about this.'' Minato said a stressed out.

''Oh I am perfectly calm but you aren't.'' said the masked man while throwing the baby in the air.

Minato used the **shunshin** which is a high speed technique, to get to the still unnamed baby when he has a hold over the baby he hears sizzling _Shit he used explosive papers on the cloth_ thinking of the nearest location with a **hiraishin** tag and teleports to a cottage while throwing away the cloth while he protects himself and the baby while rolling away from the explosion while teleporting to his house placing the baby in its crib next to his own bed. ''Everything is going to be okay I swear Naru-chan.'' he swears softly.

Teleporting to the seal that he placed on his wife. He saw that the masked man was mad about not having the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi he teleports off to somewhere else. ''Are you alright Kushina?'' Minato asked concerned.

''Of course, i am not alright, but at least he doesn't have the **Kyuubi** , but I don't think I have a lot of time, because he did release the last bit of Chakra from the Kyuubi that was left in the seal.'' Kushina said sadly while thinking that she won't be able to be there for her Naru-chan. Just when Minato was going to say something they heard a roar in the distance. Looking in the distance they saw, The seven tailed Bijuu rushing towards the village. ''Minato please promise me, if everything goes to hell at least save Naru-chan and little scarecrow.'' she said smiling with despair and hope in her eyes.

''Okay, I'll order Kakashi to our home.'' taking Kushina in his arms and teleporting home and placing her in bed with Naruto. Taking his Yondaime Hokage clothing and wearing it, he teleports to Kakashi and order's him to go to his home, while thinking up a way to stop the masked man and the seven tails. ''Ugh since the only way to stop a Bijuu is to seal it away but I don't have a seal with a core that responds to the seven tails, ugh i hope sensei and Sandaime are able to do it.'' going through the hand signs for the Summoning justu '' **Kuchiyose no Justu** '' Summoning a red messanger toad ''What's up!'' the toad says exitedly ''Tell Jiraiya or Sandaime that they need to do the sealling for the Seven tails since I am going to fight the masked man.'' Minato says hurridly ''Okay on it.'' ***poof*** teleporting to the front of his house that's normally used for training he sees the masked man standing there ready mockingly with his hand in a come on motion.

''Finally your here I thought I'll be waiting here for a dead man, but it looks like you let the Sandaime and the Toad sage fight the seven tails.'' the masked man said mockingly as he put his right hand in one-handed tora sign and *muttered katsu* igniting a lot of seals on the ground.

 _''Shit is he suicidal or does he have an ability the teleport away real fast, or is the one who I am seeing an illusion.''_ Taking out a three-pronged kunai fast doing a couple hand signs for the Hiraisin to teleport most of the explosions in a certain range around him away while throwing one of his three-pronged kunai towards the feet of the masked man.

After the big explosion he teleports himself towards where he threw his kunai in a crouch stance, he jabs with a kunai apparently through the masked man. _''So he is either a well-crafted illusion or he is intangibility.''_

The masked man moves a bit the side so that Minato's arm isn't sticking through him, and grabs Minato outstretched arm and tries to suck him into some sort of a vortex from his right eye.

Minato feels the pull of the vortex and immediately teleports away to a kunai he left behind before he teleported in front of the masked man and tried to strike him. _''So he has some sort of intangibility and he can suck things in a vortex which I do not know where they end up going to or end up doing to me.''_ Throwing a kunai at the masked man who dodges away with a step to the right Minato teleports to the kunai stabs through the man with the kunai in his right hand while also using a justu called the Rasengan in his left hand a chaotic rotating ball of chakra.

The first hit as expected goes through the man but the Rasengan hits its mark and grinds against the man's right shoulder. Just as victory was almost assured, Kakashi who he just had seen now was standing ready with his Chidori in his hand(a lightning justu like the Rasengan only not rotating and not a ball but shaped more like a blade) charging at the downed masked man who just stood up when Kakashi charged at him while he walks through Kakashi and runs straight through the wall of Minato's house. ''Shit he is going for both Kushina and Naruto.'' grabbing Kakashi by his shoulder he teleports both of them to Kushina and Naruto just when they both arrived the masked man was already preparing his weird jutsu to suck them into the vortex. I was only able to grab Naruto before the jutsu of the masked man goes off.

I looked at Kushina and saw in her eyes that she regretted dying before seeing Naruto even grow up but also happiness that he'll live. I muttered a soft sorry before teleporting away just as the jutsu of the masked man started sucking everything away into the vortex.

Everything became black just as I teleported away with both Kakashi and Naruto. For my own feeling, it took forever to get out of this blackness while my chakra was draining rapidly, I was trying protecting both Kakashi and Naruto from the effect of the weird teleportation.

Just when I thought that we were all going to die, I saw a light in the darkness that became rapidly larger and we popped up in a clearing everything was currently blurry for my eyes since I used up most of my chakra. ''Kakashi are you alright?'' I asked weakly, I heard someone standing up assuming that it was Kakashi since no one else should have been here.''Are you alright and how is Naruto?.'' I asked concerned.

''I am alright, ... Ehm, not to be rude but is Naruto a 5-year-old kid? With a fox tail and ears?.'' Kakashi said a bit freaked out by the incident which is understandable since all this just happened within a couple of minutes maybe even hours? I don't know how long we were in that weird space where time felt like it stopped.

 _''Hmm did something happen with the seal through the teleportation? That gave Naruto the new change's If Kyuubi did merge with Naruto all I can hope is that Naruto won't become a mindless beast.''_ Hmm, finally I have my vision back the first thing I did was to look at Naruto and the Seal.

Naruto really did grow into a 5-year-old kid with long blonde hair that reached his waist while also had fox tail and fox ears. While his hair changed shades of color every now a then a little, which was hard to notice if you didn't focus on his hair. Now to look at the seal.

''Kakashi can you maybe channel a little bit of chakra to Naruto's seal on his stomach.'' he asked softly while turning my head towards Kakashi a 14-year-old child who got to know war way too early and it scarred him in ways he didn't want to know.

When Kakashi poured some chakra to Naruto's stomach the seal showed up, but from the looks of the seal, it was only loosened a little bit so that the Kyuubi is able to talk to Naruto easier but not influence him.

''There is nothing wrong with the **Adamant Shishou Fuuin** , but I think that the teleportation might have mixed some of Kyuubi's chakra which I think transferred some of it's future's to Naruto I think, *sigh's* we will need to see what these future's do to Naruto at a later time.'' Minato said tiredly, while being happy inside, that nothing was currently wrong with Naruto on the outside other than that he grew and has extra features. Minato got out of his thoughts when Kakashi spoke up.

''Sensei do you maybe know what happened to us?'' Kakashi asked concerned looking with his Sharingan around to make sure that they were really safe what a good boy.

''I think what happened was that his weird space-time jutsu messed with mine Hiraishin no Jutsu and we got thrown through space and arrived at this world, I think maybe we even teleported to the future...'' Minato rambled on with multiple theories.

Errrm I hope that sensei hasn't gone crazy but it did help with my mood now that he has his attention somewhere else, but I do need to look around and make camp for us for now since we don't know where we are and it is getting dark.

Making a Kage bushin to scout the area while telling it to gather some wood and if possible to fish if there was a river nearby.

But sensei does look better now that he has his attention somewhere else for now but he should be really tired.

After searching for about 20 seconds I found a hand full of soldier pills on me I put 1 in sensei's mouth while he still rambled on.

While Minato rambled on and discussed him with his self till he tasted something bitter in his mouth, but it did replenish some chakra. But really did need to ask the medics to change the soldier pills taste but he had no chance before all this happened.

Now that Kakashi has stoped Minato in his rambling, He saw a Kage bushin of Kakashi walking back to our location with a stack of wood and a couple of fish, Hmm Kakashi really has grown up since he was a little Genin. Minato smiled a little at the thought when he was still a teasable little Genin, he really did deserve the ANBU promotion before this happened.

Now let's see how am I on chakra''Puh!''he spat out shocked '' I was really low on chakra now that I look at my chakra reserve's.'' Minato muttered lowly he only had 10% of my reserve's left after even eating a weekend soldier pill. That would mean that his reserve's almost hit 0 which was really dangerous for shinobi's since they could die when their chakra hit 0. It did not mean that you'll die immediately but you could count your self-dead if you were in enemy territory. Because he wasn't a medic he could not feel and know what was wrong with his body but he did feel a lot of sore spots.

Well we will first see if we can wake Naruto up''Naruto wake up'' Minato asked while shaking Naruto softly he heard an intangible soft groan from Naruto when he shake Naruto again his eyes opened up and they looked at me with bright azure blue eyes in curiosity while tilting his head.

''Naruto can you understand me?'' Minato asked softly, Naruto stares at him for a bit before he heard some whining noise coming from Naruto that sounded like he understood him somewhat but did not know what he meant. Which could mean he is going to act on instinct more because of the Kyuubi for the first couple of years at worst.

After the first night in the wilderness Minato and Kakashi found out that Naruto could transform between genders at will or it was a time thing they didn't know but from everything they did try to dispel which all did not work, the conclusion was that it is a solid transformation.

They also tried to teach her some things but all she was interested in was playing around in the grass her transformation did surprise them somewhat, but what shocked them more was that the grass around her seemed more alive, they do not know if it is Mokuton or something else they still intended to find out what it was at a later date.

Kakashi did most of the hard work like gathering wood, fishing/hunting for food and scouting for danger's while Minato was recovering.

It took 5 days for Minato to mostly recover, while they were able to teach Naru a couple of words. They also checked Naru's chakra reserve which where already bigger than most Chunin's in Konoha so they tried to teach Naru surface walking at least Kakashi did the surface walking technique and Naru tried to copy it by doing the same thing but failed till Naru accidentally activated her chakra when she became mad and stuck her self for a couple of second to the tree before she fell, at least that would mean that it would take a couple of days at least or at worst a month for her to learn surface walking technique. But from the way she also tried surface walking and got to stick her self to the surface of the tree even for 2 seconds would mean she learns on instinct faster for now.

Minato and Kakashi planned to travel slowly while teaching Naru to talk and help her at least somewhat master her Chakra control at least the earlier they help her the better it would be later.

They traveled around 30 days at a really slow pace before they found a village. Naru could now form some correct sentence's but was very shy to talk since the first time she formed a correct sentence she accidentally put a form of Genjutsu them even if it wasn't a strong one it made her shy to talk which was only 5 days ago.

Minato was trying to create a seal to be placed on the Adamant Shishou Fuuin that would not disrupt it, but also would allow them to talk be able to talk through the mind without worrying about the Genjutsu. But that would take a while even for an Uzumaki Master it would take at least 10-20 days for them even if they knew the seal that they will place it, on in and out of there heads with all the faults and great points.

Minato asked if it was alright if Kakashi stayed outside together with Naru since she didn't really wear any decent clothing.

When Minato arrived at the unknown village he first checked what they used as currency which looked like that it would be bronze, silver and gold coins.

At least Minato had a quarter of his savings with him which was 100 gold bars worth 10k gold coins each. Minato quickly found a higher end hotel for them to stay a couple night's at least for 2 Gold coins with a meal in the morning for 3 people.

When Minato was done checking in for a couple of days in the hotel, he decided to go to a clothing shop to buy some high-end basic clothing for Naru, Kakashi, and his self. A couple of dark grey shirts with dark blue jeans for Kakashi all made from sturdy materials. For Naru, he chose a red Kimono with golden patterned flowers with foxé's running along the stems on it also from sturdy materials while buying a couple of other clothing for Naru. For himself, he chose his jounin clothes only more casual with his sage cloak without his flak jacket.

When Minato was done shopping he quickly left to meet Kakashi and Naru outside giving them their new clothes. Wich they afterward all had gone the hotel with no real problem at least. If you don't count people staring at Naruto with a complicated look further there were no problems.

They stayed (4)days in the village wich with from there knowledge and the map that they bought. It is pretty close to the Yulan Empire which they had only known of the name how it somewhat looked like nothing else. Minato had planned to go there next to get more information on how the world worked and such. Still, it was 100Km they would walk slowly since Naruto could not run as fast as they could but this did not hinder them, since all time they are able to train/teach Naruto for next 20-32 days while they traveled.

What Kakashi and Minato found the weirdest would be that their year calendar was already in year 9985 which was way different to there year Callender since it only started when Chakra was given to everyone from the Sage of the Six Paths, which was only 620 years after Chakra was given to men.

But further more there seasons were the same.

Time Skip 1 month later.

When they arrived at the Yulan Empire, Minato already had planned to hire a house for the next 3-4 Years so they can settle down a little and they could focus more on Naruto maybe, even hire someone from this world to train Naruto in there style a little.

But that wasn't all that happened.

While they traveled Minato finally made the seal that could be used to talk through the mind with Naruto without disrupting the Seal on Naruto he didn't have a name for it but really why need a name for it when you're never really gonna use it again.

While Minato was creating the Fuinjutsu they also thought Naruto some form of self-defense, a taijutsu focused around dodging and counter-attacking a lot like the Uchiha style but more fluid, like the Uzumaki style before they fell at the start of the 3rd Shinobi war in their own world. Naruto's Taijutsu could be compared to a fresh genin from the academy who only learned the academy style. Since Naruto fought mostly on instinct currently so they hoped to have Naruto at least be fully rounded at mid/high Genin with the year

Minato and Kakashi also decided to check Naruto's affinity the old way of focusing a little bit of Naruto's chakra on a leaf to check his affinity. (Works like the chakra paper only it is harder to determine how strong the affinity is towards an element.) Wich was Wind and Water with a tiny little lick of flame on a corner of the leaf which meant fire however little it was.

Now the next couple of years would not be full of fun but really what can you ask for instead, you could be dead or even worse to be hated for something you didn't know about.

End of chapter 1

Next chapter is going to start with a time skip with flashes of what happened in between.

 **I don't know what you would think of this style of writing.**

 **But this is my first time planing out before I started writing so it would be easier to follow what I have written down.**

 **Adamant Shishou Fuuin is a fuuinjustu that I thought up why not use the Adamant chains from Kushina with the Shishou Fuuin what Naruto already had in canon. How it works is that Kushina used some of her chakras when Naruto was still unborn to activate the Adamant chains within his DNA and then combine it with the Shishou Fuuin you'll get a pretty strong seal.**

 **But Kurama isn't chained to a floating rock this time but he has a collar around his neck chained to both walls inside Naruto's mindscape but does have some space to move.**

 **What happened during the teleportation is that Minato lost a great amount of vitality since he wasn't an Uzumaki he would not live long at the most it would be 5-8 Years at best. But when he dies it would not be the last time you'll see him but it's going to be way later in the story.**

 **Now the next chapter is going to start the normal/canon timeline from panlong.**

 **Naruto's Divine ability is called Divine Heavenly Tails, each tail gives him certain abilities like the first tail give him the ability to transform into a fox and change genders, while also able to cast illusions it will get stronger the more tails he gets, wich 9 is the maximum tails.**

 **Oh and no bijuu dama's since that's to OP.**

 **NovaNamikaze out.**


End file.
